


So fuck it if they don't like us (cause I think we're fucking righteous)

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: it's been 9 months since Switzerland and Willy is only just now realizing in the middle of Zach's wedding that, oh, that was a date





	So fuck it if they don't like us (cause I think we're fucking righteous)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the sinbin: All the recent details about Kyle being uncommonly approachable & patient as a GM, and their relationship being central to the process & reassuring Willy about not getting traded have made me really want a getting together fic post-signing. Give me Willy, who, once the stress of signing has passed, is starting to feel like the negotiation process was a bit like an elaborate wooing of another kind. No significant manipulation/dub-con, please.
> 
> Bonus for Willy aggressively flirting with his GM (that smile/hair move in the Blueprint video!), and for Kyle who seems soo earnest, but is also sneaky charmining and knows exactly what he's doing. Also for Willy being super into that once he figures it out.
> 
> thanks to Hannah for the encouragement, TJ for the beta and Jacq for making the occasion necessary - this is me sending you good luck vibes for the interview babe ilusm

Weddings are great, weddings are fantastic and Willy loves that his friends are all so happy. Unfortunately, he’s basically third wheeling Kappy and his girl and that’s not as awesome. But it’s whatever, it’s not as though Willy’s been interested in someone for years. 

(He has, he just can’t do anything about it without potentially causing a massive shitstorm and after this past season. He knows that pushing his luck would blow up in his face in a bad way)

Anyway, Willy’s cried over Zach and Alannah’s vows, lifted his best friend in a chair and danced with Kappy during a slow dance. Overall he’s been a pretty damn successful wedding guest. 

Which is why he ends up in a corner with a bridesmaid, who’s tispy enough that she’s gushing about love. 

“And then we watched the sunset in this park after reading books all day and she fed me strawberries and it was the best day.” the bridesmaid is saying, twirling her hair around a finger, “So, yeah, that was the most romantic thing Sarah ever did for me. It was amazing. What about you? What’s the most romantic thing someone’s ever done for you?” 

She’s looking at him with stars in her eyes, like he’s about to wow her and maybe, it’s the joy in the room, the love that’s right in front of him on the dance floor because his mouth moves without really thinking and the words that come out are, “Kyle flew to Switzerland for me.” 

Her mouth falls open and Willy abruptly realizes that he just described what everyone thinks as a desperate business decision as a romantic thing. 

Jesus fuck, he’s a dumbass. Has Kyle been wooing him for a year and how did he just realize it?

“Why?” she asks, leaning forward, eyes sparkling like she’s watching the kiss scene in the final few minutes of a romcom. He has sisters, he knows that look. 

“To convince me that I was important,” Willy says and saying that aloud at a wedding, it feels  _ more _ than talking about it to the media did. He knows that the Switzerland Summit was important and essential for getting a deal done but his thoughts are lingering on the way Kyle had grinned when they’d met by the river and gone for that walk, on the way Kyle paid for dinner, on the way that Willy lost count of the number of times he’d held back from kissing him. 

The bridesmaid, and he really should get her name, he owes her something because this revelation is massive, grins at him, raising an eyebrow, “and did he?” 

Willy nods, blushing a little, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. 

“So, were you already together when Kyle made this grand gesture? Oh my god, it wasn’t a proposal was it?” she asks, grinning knowingly at him and that’s when he remembers her name, it’s Jacqueline, of course she shares a name with his sister. 

“Uh, no, we’re actually not dating,” Willy admits, running a hand through his hair and Jacqueline nearly drops her glass of wine.

“What the fuck, why?” she demands. 

“It’s complicated ok?” Willy mutters, and she rolls her eyes at him.

“Well, this Kyle dude flew to fucking Switzerland for you, he clearly loves you and you clearly love him so screw everything else,” Jacqueline declares, finishing the rest of wine and pointing at him with a finger like he’s an idiot. 

And, yeah. In this, he kinda is. 

“You should ask him out,” she suggests excitedly, clearly one of the few people in Toronto that doesn’t pay much attention to hockey and he sighs, what does he have to lose. It’s the summer, they’re both in toronto and tomorrow’s the start of free agency. If it goes that badly, Kyle can always trade him. 

Oh shit, tomorrow’s free agency. Kyle won’t have a free moment, but he’s probably still at the office. If he leaves within the next 30 minutes, he should get to the office before he leaves and he’s lost his chance and likely his nerve. He has to do this tonight. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna,” Willy replies.

Jacqueline can clearly tell that he’s already halfway out the door because she waves him along and says, “well don’t let me keep you.”

“Seriously, thank you,” Willy says, shaking her hand and she laughs at him, wandering over to a gorgeous blonde who wraps an arm around her easily. That’s clearly the girlfriend. 

He goes to find Alannah and Zach and wishes them both the best, tells them how beautiful the wedding was and Zach raises an eyebrow at him, “you alright, man?” 

“Yeah bud, I just gotta go tell someone I’m in love with them,” Willy responds, most of his focus on ordering an uber to take him to Kyle. 

He doesn’t see the glance that newlyweds exchange as he hugs them both and heads out the door. Luckily the uber pulls up within a minute and he’s on his way. 

He doesn’t talk during the 30 minute ride, he’s learned not to in Toronto because people will sell the shit the players say to the reporters and if anyone were to get him talking he’d spill everything and that would be real bad. 

He heads inside and goes up to the fifth floor where he’s greeted by a surprised Hannah, Kyle’s assistant, “Willy, what?” 

“Hey, Hannah. Is Kyle in?” Willy asks, not answering her. He can’t answer her. 

“If I’m here, he’s here,” Hannah sighs, looking exhausted, brightening up as she looks at Willy like she’s realized that she can let him take care of something, “can you let him know that I really have to go soon, tomorrow’s going to be crazy.” 

Willy nods, saluating her as he says, “can do,” and he hears her laughter follow him down the few steps to Kyle’s office. 

He knocks on the door and he hears an aggravated sigh coming from inside as footsteps come closer to the door. 

It opens slowly and Willy has his first glimpse of Kyle in real life since right after exit interviews, after Kyle had gone ahead and told the media to blame him for Willy’s terrible season. He looks different, but it is summer. Willy knows that he looks different too, his hair is longer and his beard is thicker than it is during the season. 

“Willy, what are you doing here?” Kyle says, clearly surprised, but Willy can see the tiny smile he’s trying to hide. 

“Zach’s wedding,” Willy replies, shifting on the balls of his feet and Kyle laughs, ushering him inside and closing the door. 

“Yeah, I know that’s why you’re in Toronto, but why are you here, here?” Kyle pushes him and Willy just sighs, playing with his hands as he leans against the desk, looking right at Kyle, “I realized something.”

Kyle raises an eyebrow, “At a wedding of a teammate at 10pm?” 

Willy nods, biting his lip. “Yup, and I’m not drunk,” he adds quickly. 

“Didn’t think you were,” Kyle says quietly, a wry grin on his lips and Willy suddenly remembers that Kyle knows what he looks like when he’s verging past tispy, because of  Switzerland and, fuck, how dumb can he possibly be?

“I need to talk to you,” Willy says, eyes focused on Kyle’s so he resists the urge to glance at his lips and just kiss his GM. 

Kyle sighs, looks at his desk and rubs his temples, “can it wait? Free agency starts tomorrow and I--” 

Willy shakes his head, taking a small step forward as he whispers, “We’ve waited long enough.” 

Kyle’s sharp inhale is loud in the otherwise silent room. 

“Willy,” Kyle says softly, eyes searching Willy’s face for something that he won’t find, even as he steps closer. 

“Kyle, come on,” Willy murmurs, almost pleading with his GM and he’s close enough to see the way Kyle swallows, the tenseness of his shoulders. 

“Are you sure?” Kyle asks, eyes darting between Willy’s eyes and his lips and back. His hand makes a move to come up and touch Willy but it just flexes at the edge of the desk. 

Willy nods, stepping even closer, so they’re millimeters from touching as he says, “You flew to Switzerland for me, you defended me in front of the media. Kyle, you’ve been wooing me for like a fucking year and I’ve clearly gotten knocked down too many times because it took until like an hour ago for me to realize you want this too.” 

“William,” Kyle breaths, quiet and so loud at the same time as his hand comes out of it’s death grip on the desk to cup Willy’s cheek like he’s something precious. 

Willy can’t hold back any longer, it’s like he’s been holding back for years and part of him that he’d buried deep in his heart has been. He closes the final bit of distance between them and kisses Kyle’s lips softly.

Kyle sighs, hand moving to grip Willy’s hip, tightening as Willy moves to pull away, even though that’s the last thing Willy wants. 

“Kyle,” Willy murmurs, close enough that he can hear how fast Kyle’s heart is beating. He knows his own is beating at a similar pace. 

“I want this,” Kyle says, hand digging in to Willy’s hip and it feels like everything they’ve spent years talking around is present in those three words. That Kyle is saying “screw it” and “I love you” and “you’re worth it” without using those words and Willy has to kiss him again. 

He’s allowed now, so he does, tilting his face up and wrapping a hand around Kyle’s neck to pull him closer, even though that seems impossible. 

Kyle kisses back, it’s firm and open-mouthed but not dirty in the way that Willy had been dreaming about whenever he’d briefly let himself think about this. 

“Fuck,” Willy murmurs when the need for air forces them apart. 

“Come home with me?” Kyle asks, hand coming down from where it was cupping Willy’s face to squeeze Willy’s hand. He’s looking at Willy the way Zach had looked at Alannah during their first dance not four hours ago and Willy can only nod. The naked emotion on Kyle’s face has Willy forgetting that he can hold conversations in multiple languages and he knows that he’s wearing a similar expression on his face because Kyle beams at him.

They move towards the door, Kyle taking a look around the room before he flicks off the lights and not bothering to hide a chuckle. Willy arches an eyebrow. 

“I’m going to talking with GMs and agents all day tomorrow and it’s going to be really hard to forget that you’re in the city and that you’re mine,” Kyle admits, shaking his head in awe. 

Willy smirks at him, leading Kyle out of the office and into the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from Us by Carlie Hanson which is genuinely the Kyle/Willy song, fight me on it
> 
> find me on twitter @hockeytoruleall
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
